qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Character Classes
This page is an overview of the available classes in this campaign. To see more detailed information on the class, you must click on the link to go to that class's page. Bard Whether they are flashy adventurers or just entertainers, bards tend to fit a niche role. They are always learning on their travels, and they love to put on a good show. Brigand Brigands are fighters that tend to use ambushes and rely on the element of surprise to dispatch of their foes. Their tactics are typically seen as dishonorable and despicable, and often times the brigand lusts for only one thing: loot. Darkhand Darkhands supplement their unique skillset with magic in order to further their pursuits of earthly possession and delve deep into the dark underbelly of society without anyone being the wiser. If the nature of their abilities is ever found out, however, they may quickly find themselves as an outcast even among their peers; remember, the only thing less trustworthy than a thief is a spellcaster. Fighter Fighters overcome each obstacle by the sweat of the brow and the strength of their back. The flagship of the melee classes, they rely on their combat skills to get through everyday life as a striving hero, and they live for a good fight! It's really a vicious and glorious cycle. Mage Mages draw the energy in from the world and use it to twist its existence to their will. Their skillset is unique and rare, and draws both consternation and respect. Mages are well-known for their eccentricities. Paragon Paragons are skillful individuals who attempt in every situation to prevent the loss of life and the inconveniencing of others, monstrous or otherwise. If pushed too far, their personal vows do not prevent them from killing; their vows however do force them to use deadly force as a last resort, to the point of necessitating putting themselves at risk of bodily harm beforehand. Paragons are peacekeepers, storytellers, and strive towards cultural unity by spreading the legends of the world. Polymath Polymaths are adapatable adventurers who create their niche in the world by pooling their skills from every other school of adventuring. The central tenant of the Polymath is that knowledge is king. Sentinel Sentinels rely on their personality to break up confrontation and quell tempers. Honor-bound by their Oath, they try to avoid armed conflict whenever possible, but are not so opposed to violence that they would ever shy away from a fight. Spellsword Spellswords fill an odd role in the world of adventurers, using magic to supplement their combat skills. They are typically forced to sacrifice offhand weapons and shields for the use of magic in combat. Thief Thieves solve their problems with their unique skillset -- and toolset. They have no moral dilemma keeping them from attaining whatever they desire, and they tend to have a network of individuals at their disposal to assist them in their myriad of misdeeds. Warlock (or Witch) Warlocks (or Witches) draw the forces of nature and with the power of magic convert it into whatever they need use of. Their magic and their alchemical compounds can be used for better or worse; burn a house down or cure poisons. Paladin (prestige class) Paladins' lives revolve around virtue and the pursuit of honor and justice. Becoming a paladin is a trying experience that may come at great personal cost. Category:Classes Category:Character Creation